A day at the amusement park
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: What will happen when the Cullens go to an amusement park? Let's find out. Oh an Bella is a vampire and her power is invisibility. Rated for language
1. Starter Chapter

I was sitting in the living room of our new house in Forks, the old one was destroyed in a fire lit by no other than Mike Newton, I told him I was getting married to Edward and he had a big tantrum and lit it on fire. We were all at the mall on a family outing so Alice didn't see it till it was too late. It's been 39 years since I was changed. I have mastered my self control, so I am not tempted by human blood. It is repulsive to me. Charlie and Renee are gone and for the rest of my friends I am not sure. But Jacob and Sam let the treaty go after we helped them out severely. The Volturi came and found out about them and they attacked. Alice had a vision of what they were going to do and why they were coming. I was still human at the time and they came to check up on me. In the end our family helped them destroy all who were left. In the end the Volturi had killed, Quill, Jared, Paul, and Leah and they severely injured others. Carlisle had to go down to help with the injured ones. But Jacob and I are on good terms. He imprinted about 3 years ago on a girl named Maci. I'm happy for him. They have one little boy named Quill, after Quill Aterea. We are aloud on there land so I visit sometimes to see how everyone is. They make jokes about the smell. I love Jake like a brother still. I was brought out of my trance by someone calling my name.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you up for a fun day?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"We are going to the amusement park in Olympia." We haven't been to an amusement park since I was human which was 39 years ago was. This will be interesting.

**A/N- Sorry just a starter chapter. Filling you all in about this story. Next chapter up in a few days.**


	2. Death Drop

"Bella

"Bella!" Alice screeched.

"What?" I asked

"Come here and get ready to go." Alice demanded. I sighed and lifted myself off the couch and ran upstairs at vampire speed. I loved being a vampire. No more clumsy Bella but a graceful fast Bella. Alice had picked out my outfit for today. She no longer slapped pounds of makeup on me because I didn't need it. I actually gave Rosalie a run for her money. Alice had a dark blue spaghetti strap and short jean shorts. I put it on. I was no longer self conscious, so I didn't mind Alice's outfits anymore. I once again was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Bella come on we need to go." Alice said while dragging me down the stairs. Everyone was at the bottom. Carlisle and Esme decided that it would be best if they would stay home. I met Edward at the bottom of the stairs and raised my heels so I could kiss his nose. When I was changed I grew 6 inches so now instead of me being 5'4 I am now 5'10, I am not sure how but it happened just like my hair getting an inch shorter.

"Well don't you look nice." I said to Edward. He had on a dark blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Yes but you look amazing." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Yuck lets get this show on the road before I puke." Emmett made a gagging noise. I shot him a glare. We all piled into the Volvo. Edward and I up front and Alice and Rosalie on Jasper and Emmett's laps. We peeled out of the driveway at 110 mph.

"I am so excited." Alice said while clapping her hands.

"Me too, I hope that there isn't a stalker around this time." Jasper said.

"I know can you believe Mike Newton stalked Bella last time we were here, 39 years ago?" Rosalie asked.

"Ugh, he is a nasty piece of shit." I groaned.

"Bella has learned to act like a Cullen and curse like one too." Emmett grinned.

"Remember when we decided to go sky diving?" I asked.

"Yes! I didn't know Esme could curse like that. Emmett really got in trouble for that one." Edward laughed his glorious laugh.

"Hey I didn't hit the guy, Alice jumped out and moved him out of the way." Emmett complained.

"Yes but why would you crash the plane?" Rosalie asked.

"We couldn't die, plus it was fun!" Emmett responded.

"Yea till you almost hit that poor Asian guy.** (A/N No offence to Asians.)**" I said.

"Esme nearly had a heart attack." Jasper said, "She was so scared then it turned into anger but not nearly as much anger as she had when that guy in New York grabbed Bella." Jasper added.

"She scared the crap out of me then." Emmett shuddered.

"Her eyes were the blackest that they could ever be." Edward said.

"Proves how much of a mom she is to us, like Carlisle a dad." Rosalie stated.

"Did she kill him?" Emmett asked.

"No but she scared the living daylights out of him, and broke both his arms so he couldn't grab another girl." I said.

"Then we had to move, again." Alice said. I laughed, ever since I joined the family officially, we have had to move 13 times. Every three years. We plan on living in Forks for awhile.

"Where was your favorite place we lived?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Minnesota, for Mall of America." Alice said

"I liked Africa, for all the Elephants." Jasper said

"Mexico for me, best salsa dancing." Rose said

"I preferred Toronto." Edward murmured.

"Really, I liked Oklahoma, it was fun going in the twisters." I said. "Emmett were did you like best?"

"I liked Tennessee, good grizzlies and I loved the stupid accents people had, Yeeeeee- Haw!" Emmett boomed with laughter. We all laughed. We pulled up to the park. We got out and headed towards the entrance. Everyone was staring at us. Especially Alice, Rosalie, and I. We all had short-shorts on. Alice and Rose wore heals while I had blue sneakers. We didn't want to spend money to get in so us girls dazzled our way in with the boys and got free wristbands that let you on any ride for free all day. Alice was bouncing up and down with joy.

"What ride first!?" She asked. We all started shouting out rides when I finally said.

"Lets draw straws!" I yelled. I walked over to a stand and asked for 6 straws and a cup. I cut a bit off one straw and stuck them in the cup. "Ok close your eyes and draw a straw, whoever has the shortest goes first and then we continue on like this for the day." I said as I mixed up the straws. Everyone closed there eyes and drew a straw, even me. Jasper got the shortest.

"Where to Jazz?" I asked.

"There." Jasper said pointing at a ride called the Death Drop.

"Yes!" Emmett and I cheered. Since I was a vampire, I wasn't scared of rides anymore. The Death Drop brings you about 1546 feet in the air, then it drops you at full speed. We ran over and got in the long line.

"I wish this line would hurry up." Rosalie whispered to me. I got an idea.

"Follow my lead." I whispered at vampire speed. "Hey Rose." I said much louder than needed and I got the long line's attention.

"Yea Bella?" She asked the same way I did.

"I heard this ride flew all the way off the top once and it killed a guy."

"Yea I heard that too, it also says that the ride can crash at any time." Surely enough almost all of the line left.

"Ha Ha! It worked suckers!" I exclaimed while high-fiving Jasper and Emmett.

"That was good guys." Edward complimented.

"Next 6 people on the ride." The conductor called. Then he stared at us with his jaw open. I walked over and said.

"You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor, might catch some flies." I laughed then flipped my hair over my shoulder, a thing I learned from Rose and walked on the ride. The conductor blushed. All of my siblings were cracking up. Emmett came to sit next to me since it was two people around all three sides. The bars came down over our heads. Edward sat by Alice and Rose by Jasper.

"Nice one sis!" Emmett complimented.

"I know!" I squealed.

"Hey, Bella you want to play some pranks today, we the family in on it and use our powers to freak out the humans? How bout it?" Emmett whispered to me.

"Sure, lets get everyone in on it."

"Emmett fill Edward in by your thought and have him tell the others." I said. Emmett did as I said because soon the family knew about it. We were rising off the ground. It was so slow. We reached the top. And at least at 30 mph it dropped us. I laughed.

"They call this top speed?" I laughed again so did my siblings. When I was changed I developed an addiction to speed. I like to drive my Jaguar that Edward bought around 190 or 200 mph. We all were laughing when we got off the ride.

"Bella the straws please." Edward asked. Just like last time we all drew straws. Then a girly shriek was heard.

**A/N; Who could it be? Hmmmm? Guess.**


	3. Powder House

Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight characters

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight characters.**

"_Bella the straws please." Edward asked. Just like last time we all drew straws. Then a girly shriek was heard._

I opened my eyes as did my siblings. We all were looking around to see where the shriek came from. I turned around and saw a little boy, about 7 staring wide-eye and opened mouth at Emmett.

"Your some kind of giant!" The boy screamed then he ran off.

"That was weird." I said.

"Yes very now who got the shortest straw?" Rosalie asked.

"I did." Alice piped up.

"What ride Alice?" Jasper asked. Alice shut her eyes. Then a minute later she opened them and a wicked smile was plastered across her face.

"Come this way." She spoke. She lead us to a ride called the Powder Room. It was like a haunted house but at the end you get covered in baby powder. Why would she bring us here?

"Lets go in." Alice bounced up the stairs to the haunted house. We followed. I pulled Alice in the back of the group and whispered in her ear.

"What's this about?" I whispered.

"Well you know the boy that said Em was a giant?" I nodded "He is going to be right outside of the exit and Emmett walks out first and is covered in powder then the boy screams that he is a ghost and gets a cup of water and throws it on him, saying its holy water." Alice giggled. I was about to burst out laughing but I called myself on it and rushed to catch up with every one. Emmett was leading the way, scaring the people in front of us.

"Hey guys look at this!" I shouted making the people in front of us jump because of the musical echo. They walked back over to were I was and burst out laughing. It was a vampire outside of his coffin, with his black hair slicked back and fangs. There also was an empty coffin. I had an idea. I pulled everyone over to the side again. "Hey I have an idea. I am going to get in the coffin and when people walk by you'll say that the coffin was so lame then they'll open it out of curiosity and before they open it I will jump out!" I squealed.

"Let's do this!" Alice said. "it'll work but prepare yourself Jasper for the fear and shock" I got in the coffin but I took out the fangs in the statues mouth and put them in mine. I shut the lid. I heard some foot steps about 15 feet away, Then I heard Edward.

"The inside of that coffin is so stupid, why do they even have it in here." He complained

"It is stupid." Alice agreed. They stood there talking about the other stupid things about this haunted house. The two teenagers were curious so they were walking closer. There was a boy and a girl. They were right in front of the coffin when Alice told Edward in vampire speed to take a video with the camera we bought. Someone's hand was on the coffin. I flipped the lid open an looked at them with the fangs and a glare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The boy screamed and it echoed so I covered my ears. I looked at the girl and she had a look of terror in her eyes. Then I look at her pants. They were wet! She pissed herself! Oh my god! I burst out laughing and I fell out of the coffin and rolled to were the rest of them were on the floor except Jasper, he sat there as scared as they were. The teenagers ran out of the haunted house. After 5 minutes of rolling around laughing we got up.

"Did you see his face!" Emmett roared with a laugh

"Did you hear him!" Rosalie asked

"I can't believe the girl pissed herself" Edward boomed

"Neither can I" I said. Alice came over and gave me a huge hug so did Emmett and Rose.

"Hardest we laughed so far today." Emmett said.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with Jazz?" I asked.

"What's wrong with me!!" Jasper yelled. "You scared the hell out of them which scared the hell out of me!"

"Alice said to brace yourself Jazz." Rose reminded him. Jasper said sorry then we continued through the house. At the end, Emmett was in front. We got to the exit and he was about to step out of the door, followed by Rose but I put my are out and stopped Rose and the rest of them. Emmett walked out and was covered in powder. Then for the second time that hour we heard another blood curdling scream from the little boy.

"Here is holy water. Ghost. Bless you till you become holy!" The boy screamed and threw the water on Emmett and ran away.

"Come back here you little son of a…" Emmett yelled but was cut off by our laughing. Alice convenitly had a towel and Emmett wiped up.

"The straws Bella?" Rose asked. I had the straws once again in the cup and we all drew a straw. Before we knew who got to pick the ride we heard the little boy.

"Daddy, that kids a ghost, I threw holy water on him." The father laughed at the boy. Then he came over and threw more holy water on Emmett saying.

"It will do ya good kid." Then he walked away.


	4. Jazz get Azz

We had to pick ourselves off the ground again because we were laughing so hard. Rosalie looked close to tears.

"Hey who got the straw?" Jasper asked after Emmett was done drying himself off again.

"I did." Rose said.

"What ride rose?" I asked

"Go Carts ." She said before running to the line. There were ten cars and 6 of us. That means 4 humans will be racing us. I got another idea. Where were all these idea's coming from? I walked over to Rose.

"Hey you think you can trick out these cars?" I asked

"Yeah just distract to conductor." Rose said. "The signal to distract him is if I scratch my head ok.?" I nodded and informed the others. Rose scratched her head and I walked up to the conductor. He was dazzled. I made him look the other way. Rose coughed and I got on the ride. Everyone followed, including 4 unsuspecting humans. We all ran to get in the fast cars. I got in blue, Rose in red, Alice in yellow, Jasper in green, Emmett in orange, and Edward in pink. The only fast colored car that was left. The light flashed green and my siblings and I were off. The humans sat in there cars with there mouths open. The humans never moved. I pulled up beside Edward.

"Hey Eddie."

"Hello Bella. Hey want to play a trick on Jasper?" he whispered.

"Yea."

"Send out a lot of different emotions then change them fast. Be Ready do it on the last lap" On the last lap I first send out lust, then anger, then happiness, sadness, love, confusion, rage, depression, hotness, pain, and then hunger(but not for blood) in under 5 seconds flat. Edward did the same.

"STOP!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Jasper screamed while we were getting out of our cars. We repeated what we just did but faster and we sent out more lust. Finally Jasper snapped. He ripped off his clothes and ran over to Alice and did the same and set them on the ground. And he started doing her right there. Alice didn't try to force him off either. Every human dropped there mouths. Every guy looked about ready to kill Jasper and every girl glared at Alice with envy.

"MY EYES MY EYES!! SCARS!! HELP IT BURNS!! AHHH I'M BLIND!" Emmett yelled while covering his eyes. We all burst out laughing. We stopped when we heard someone yell.

"HEY YOU ROTTON KIDS, GET A FREAKING CAVE NOT MY GO CART TRACK!!" The conductor yelled when he saw them. Then we heard another scream.

"OH MY GOD!! DADDY PEOPLE ARE MAKING BABIES RIGHT HERE!! AND LOOK IT'S THE KID I THREW HOLY WATER ON!" The little boy screamed from the line. Alice and Jasper took the hint and put there clothes back on. We ran out of there at a seemly human pace. We stopped at the snack bar. Alice had a vision and told us that we were going to Wal-Mart when we leave. I could only wonder why.

"The straws." Jasper said. I once again pulled out the straws.

"YES! I got the straw.!" Emmett yelled with glee. He did a touch down dance.

"Ok Em what ride?" Edward asked

"The Killer." Emmett said while pointing to the biggest coaster in the park. It was a coaster where you would be standing and it went in 6 loops then backwards. We all ran at a human pace to the line. We got on. Emmett and Rose in front, then Edward and I, then Alice and Jasper.

"Are you ready for the last ride before you die?" The conductor asked. We all rolled our eyes. "Well here it is! In 3…2….1….Go!" And with that we were going at 70 mph. I had to cover my ears the some kid screamed so loud. We all got off the ride.

"Hey Em, Libbith Gothic Scothich Githu Junuhugh?" I asked

"Libib Frater." Emmett replied.

"What the hell was that?!" Alice, Rose, Edward, and Jasper said in unison.

"A language we made." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." They said in unison. We continued to walk around for awhile.

"Let's draw again" I said. I had the cup and straws. It was Edward's turn.

"Lets go on the Log ride." Edward said. We followed him till we got there. From front to back it went like this. Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Me. The ride started going up with the clank clank clank.

"Can't this speed up?" Rose complained. We finally reached the top after 2 minutes of going up. We started going down when I got an idea. Surprise surprise right? I stood up and put my feet on the railings of the log. "Whoo!" I yelled. Emmett looked back and saw what I was doing and did the same. Soon everyone was in the same position. Right before we came down the last hill we all sat down and got off.

"YOU WERE STANDING UP!! OOOOOH" The little boy from earlier oooed us.

"Listen kid, wait what's your name?" Emmett asked.

"Eugene Fredrick Finklebomb." Eugene said.

"Ok Eugene. Wait Eugene have you seen Eu Genes?" Emmett busted out laughing. Eugene ran over and got more water and shouted.

"Be Holy!" then he ran off.

"Damn that kid" Emmett said taking the towel from Alice again.

"Bella's turn!" Alice chirped. I thought about what ride and I found the perfect one. I chose the tea cups.

"Follow me to the tea cups." I said as I jogged off to the ride. Every one followed. Alice, Jasper, and Rose got in a green cup, while Edward, Emmett and I got in a blue. The ride started and all three of us were spinning as fast as we could, which was fast. Alice, Jasper, and Rose were too. I kept hearing a clank clink noise again when suddenly the two cups we were in came off the ride! The springs were somewhere on the ground. It was like free spinning without boundaries. We went fast and faster.

"STOP!" The conductor yelled. We listened. Then when the cups came to a stop, we bolted out and ran to the food court. We were all laughing when we got there. I pulled out the straws and we picked again. It was Emmett's turn. Oh great.

A/N- So what did ya think of this chapter? Oh what Bella and Emmett are saying is

"Em, When do we prank the unsuspected?

"Later today."

And what about Eugene Fredrick Finklebomb? What are some rides I should include. You'll find out why they are going to wal mart. REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Author's note

Hey it's me

Hey it's me. Your worst nightmare. Just kidding. Bella-Marie-Black nice review, Ha that was funny. I know but take it up with Emmett. So what rides should I add? Oh and someone will show up at the park but it's not the Volturi, they are dead!. What do you think with the Holy water? And Eugene?


	6. Asylum of Twist

**I don't own twilight, I am not SM!**

**Expect a twist in this chapter.**

_It was Emmett's turn. Oh great._

"Let's go on the Tornado." Emmett said. The tornado was a ride where there are 4 carts on a spiral swirl like tornado and it spins while it rises up about 800 feet in the air then comes spinning down. It could sit 4 in one cart. It sounded like a fun ride.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Jasper cheered. We ran at a seemingly human speed over. Edward, Emmett, Eugene, and I sat in one cart. Wait! Eugene! What is he doing? Stalking us? Hope someone brought the towel, Emmett might need it again because Eugene had a cup. Rose and Alice in another with some humans.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked Eugene.

"What does it look like oh smart ghost. I am riding this ride." Eugene's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I am not a freaking ghost, you twerp!" Emmett raised his voice. Eugene just smiled. The ride started and it went up and down, spinning like crazy. Eugene started to look like he was getting sick. Then he threw up right on Emmett's face and body. Edward and I started cracking up. Then after Eugene had recovered, he threw more 'Holy' water on Emmett's pants. It looked like he pissed himself. Edward and I busted out laughing again. I could hear Alice, Jaspers, and Rosalie's laughter from the other cart. Emmett just sat there with his mouth open and his eyes pitch black. The ride came to a stop and little Eugene hopped off. Edward and I had to drag Emmett off.

"Em, you reek worse than wet dog!" Alice complained once we met them at the exit.

"Oh shut up Alice and take me to the nearest bathroom so I can clean up then I'm going to murder that kid!" Emmett snapped. Alice handed him the towel as we walked with him to a bathroom. After 5 long, boring minutes, Emmett finally came out.

"Bout damn time." I muttered. "Em, how about now?"

"Ok, clue in the familia." Emmett said getting excited.

"Everyone, Emmett and I are going to pull a prank on Eugene, you guys can use your powers to help if you want. I will cover Emmett and I in powder and then make us invisible and scare the crap out of him, Jasper make him confused then let up and when we go up in powder, make him wipe some off Emmett and then let him do the rest, Alice tell us if it will work." I said at vampire speed, Alice nodded. Emmett and I ran over to the powder house and stole the powder. I poured it on us. Then grabbed Emmett's hand an made him invisible then let go and he still was invisible, I did the same to the rest of the family. This was going to be good, pranking unsuspecting humans. Emmett and I walked over to Eugene. I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back and rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think I'm stupid, wait don't answer that." Eugene said.

"Were ghosts." Emmett said.

"Yea and I'm the tooth fairy." Eugene rolled his eyes again. The he walked over and got more water and threw it on Emmett. When nothing appeared he:

"OH MY GOSH!! DADDY!!HE"S A GHOST!" Eugene started drawing attention so I made Emmett visible again. People gave Eugene looks that said he was crazy. His dad walked over and shook his head.

"That's it Eugene, your going to the asylum for a night." His father told him and gave Emmett and now visible me, an apologetic look.

"NO DADDY, THE BIG BAFOON REALLY IS A GHOST!" Eugene whined.

"That's it Eugene Fredrick Finklebomb, you apologize to this young man and then we are taking you to the asylum!" his dad yelled.

"I'm sorry." Eugene said then his dad dragged him by the arm and left. Emmett and I busted out laughing. I looked around to the now visible Cullen's and they were in the same state. After a good 5 minute laugh I pulled out the straws again. We drew and it was my turn. I looked around and then I saw it. The Water Rapids. It is were you get in a circular seat thing made for 8 and float over wild water rapids and under water fountains.

"The water rapids." I said before anyone could ask what I had chosen.

"Yea I think we could use a nice little sprinkle of water to get the powder off." Emmett said. We all slowly, well for us, walked over there. 2 humans had to ride with us. It was the same teens that I had scared in the Powder House. When they saw that they were riding with us, they got scared, I don't blame them, I am a very scary person when I want to be. They got on very timidly. The conductor started the ride. It was nice and peaceful. The teens were very scared.

"Hey, what ya scared about?" I asked lacing my voice with an utter seriousness.

"Well, I am scared of your freaking vampire thing!" The guy yelled.

"No need to yell at my wife." Edward said. The guy gave a sorry look.

"I'm sorry about it, didn't think it would scare you that bad." I apologized.

"Just don't do it again." The girl said.

"So do you like vampires?" Emmett asked. The rest of my family's eyes glared at him.

"Yea there cool." The guy said.

"So what facts do you know about them.?" Emmett asked. We all groaned.

"Well, they drink human blood" I rolled my eyes as did Rose and Edward. "They burn in the sun, they grow fangs, they hate crosses and garlic, they have red eyes, they are pale, they have black hair and a white shirt with a black vest and a red and black cape with black pants, and they sleep in coffins and the only way to kill them is to stab a stake in there heart." The guy said matter-of-factly. I groaned and the guy looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What do you believe?" He asked.

"Well I believe that they can drink animal or human blood and it affects there eye color, they wear whatever clothes they feel like, they can't sleep, they don't grow fangs, garlic and crosses don't affect them, and they sparkle in the sunlight." I retorted. All my siblings smiled. "What's your twos name?" I asked.

"I am Felix and this is my girlfriend Jane." Felix said. I looked over at Edward who was looking at them with a amazed and disbelief expression. That's a coincidence.

"I am Alice, and these are my siblings Emmett, Edward and my sister-in-law Bella." Alice said pointing at each of us as she said our name "And this is my adopted brother, who is my husband, no relation, and his twin sister Rosalie." Alice also pointed to them. "Rosalie is with my brother Emmett and then Edward and Bella are together." Alice smiled while she finished.

"Where do you two come from?" I asked.

"Italy." Felix and Jane said in unison again. My family and I glanced at one another.

"Where exactly in Italy?" I asked again.

"Volterra." They said in unison. I glanced at Edward, and Alice with a timid expression, we were all tense remembering what they did to the wolves and us.

"Oh, you look so young to live on your own there," Rose said.

"Oh we don't live on our own. We live with my great Uncle Alec, he said he was a guard there in Volterra and his family was killed in a big plane crash when they came to Washington to visit some old friends and he went out on his own." Jane said. "Well his not really related but he adopted me and I found Felix." I was really tense and I had my jaw clenched. I thought we killed Alec? Wait! He didn't come with them all that came was Aro, Jane, Marcus, Felix, Caius, Heidi, Gianna** (changed her into a vampire),** and there guard but Alec stayed to hold down the castle. Oh gosh. At that moment I was glad the ride finally hit the rapids so we could have an excuse not to talk. I was soaked so was Emmett and Jasper. When the ride pulled in to the dock. My family and I raced off the ride.

"Holy freaking shit!" I yelled.

"I know!" Alice and Rosalie yelled.

"Alec didn't come when we killed them." Edward said with worry lacing his voice.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked.

"Alice did they come here looking for us or just visiting?" I asked.

"They came here to find Alec's family's grave stones." Alice said. "They will be leaving tomorrow and they will not tell Alec about seeing us."

"Good." Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and I said in unison with relief filling our voices."

"But they are curious about our eye color." Edward said as if remembering something in there thoughts.

"Well we can avoid them for the rest of today." Alice said. "Bella get the straws." I once again pulled out the cup and straws. We all drew and who got the straw was…..

**A/N: What did you think of the twist?? REVEIW PLEASE!!**


	7. Clean your potty mouth with soap

And who got the straw was…

**Disclaimer, Don't own Twilight but I do own Eugene, his dad, the teens, and the two new characters in this chapter. Warning, Lots of swearing**

_And who got the straw was…_

Alice. Alice got a mischievous grin on her face. I raised her an eyebrow as did Edward.

"The Sea Demon." Alice simply stated. The Sea Demon is where you get in a dragon shaped boat and it swings you back and forward. We walked over to the ride and got on with a bunch of other humans.

"This is boring." Emmett complained. I nodded. The ride was going so slow then Alice smiled and the bolt keeping it moving back and forth popped out and the ship started rotating side to side and back and forth.

"Awesome!" Emmett and I yelled. The conductor ended our fun to soon. We all piled off the ride. I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Today has been fun." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes it has but Rose, Jasper and I still need to pick then Alice is going to drag us to Wal-Mart tonight after it closes." Edward murmured while kissing my hair.

"Break it up break it up!" Emmett said while pulling us apart. "Bella get the straws." For what felt like the hundredth time today I pulled out the straws and the cup. Rose got the shortest.

"Yeah! Revolution here we come!" Rose cheered. Revolution is were you go in this circle thing without a top and your standing up and the ride goes in the air and spins you. We got on the ride and strapped in. The ride went slow but picked up a faster pace. Emmett's buckle came undone and he was flying around they circle screaming 'Weeee!!'

"Emmett you dickwad! Grab Edwards arm and secure yourself." Alice yelled at vampire speed. Emmett stuck his arm out and Edward caught him and set him next to Jasper who strapped him in.

"Damn moron." I heard Edward and Jasper say in unison. I chuckled. The ride came to a stop and we got off. My family and I were walking around the park when I saw an old lady that looked just like the little boy but older. She was walking towards us.

"Hey guys, there's an old lady that looks like Eugene walking towards us and she doesn't look happy." I whispered at vampire speed but they all caught what I had said and looked at the old lady. She looked like she was going to kill one of us. One of us in particular, she was glaring at Emmett. Her glare was the scariest thing I have seen. Ever. She reached us an yelled.

"You son of a jackass, you the bitch who got my grandson sent to the asylum, you good for nothing ghost!" The old lady yelled as she hit Emmett with her purse.

"Listen ya old bag, I am not a ghost and your grandson got his dumbass sent to the asylum on his own!" Emmett yelled but not nearly as loudly as when he yells at Edward or Jasper.

"Go to hell you ghost!" The lady screamed and pulled out a jug of water and threw it on Emmett then ran as fast as she could, the other way. Everyone besides Emmett was laughing. We stopped when he yelled.

"Dammit! Not Again!" Emmett yelled. I handed him the towel. I pulled out the straws before anyone could ask. Jazz and Edward drew, it was Edward's turn.

"Let's go on Skyhawk." Edward said pointing to the ride. **Skyhawk has two giant swinging arms, each with 20 seats on each arm****,** each set of 20 seats will consist of two rows of 10 seats, positioned back to back, the ride is pushed toward the sky, then experience weightlessness as they reverse direction and rush back toward the ground and it goes about 60 mph. I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked towards the ride in back of the rest of our family. "Bella, I love you." Edward said while he bent down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you too." I said while I reached up an kissed his lips. Our lips moved together as if they were connected. I was about to slide my tongue over his bottom lip when I heard someone groan. The humans were getting quite a show and Emmett had his eyes covered but then who groaned? It was the blonde bimbo at the ride management center for Skyhawk. I pulled away from Edward and sighed.

"That blonde girl is having very inappropriate thoughts about me." Edward said, his voice in disgust.

"If she makes a move on you, I'll kill her." I threatened. Edward chuckled. Apparently she was going to make a move. We got up and showed her our wristbands. I also flashed my wedding ring and wrapped my arm around Edward's waist. This didn't deter her. I had no reason to be jealous, like he would go to her instead of me? Yeah in her dreams. She whispered something to Edward that sounded like. 'Meet me when you get off the ride.' Edward nodded, seeing in her thoughts that she apparently didn't mean any bad. We got on the ride. It went slow but picked up to 60.

"The only cool part is feeling like your face is about to hit the ground." Emmett sighed. The ride came to an end and we all got off. Edward walked over to the conductor's booth. I made myself invisible and I watched and listened.

"Hi I am Kisten!" The bimbo said way too perky.

"I'm Edward now what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Edward said nicely, her thoughts must be calm.

"Well I am lonely at night and you seem big enough to fit." The bimbo Kisten said suggestively.

"I am married." Edward said.

"You think that will stop me?" The bimbo Kisten laughed an annoying girly shrill.

"I hope it will. I must go to my wife." Edward started to leave. Then Kisten pulled him back and turned his around and crashed her lips to his, she was licking his lips, her leg was around his waist, and her free hand was in his hair. Before Edward had time to react I let out a terrifying roar. I became visible and I knew my eyes were blacker than Esme's on the day that guy grabbed me.

"Get you nasty fucking paws off my husband you fucking whore scum head shit face!!" I roared, which shook the ground. She kept kissing him. I grabbed her blonde hair and pulled her off a struggling Edward. I shoved her against the booth. "You'll be lucky if I let you live your pathetic fucking hoe bag life!!" I yelled then I punched her in the nose hard enough to break it but not to make it bleed. I was about to strike again when I felt Edward, Emmett, and Jasper grasp my arms, waist and shoulders. I fought against them and I was screaming profanities. Alice and Rose came up to the bimbo.

"You better run if you know what's good for you." Rose threatened.

"You're lucky the boys got a good hold on her or else you'd be dead." Alice laughed manically. The bimbo ran off into the crowd that gathered.

"Slut!" I yelled. She kept running. She kept tripping and falling on her already broken nose again and again she would get up then she kept running. My family brought me over to a bench. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward still have a good hold on me when we sat.

"Damn sis!" Emmett laughed. " You beat Esme by a mile right there! Glad we taught you how to fight!" Emmett boomed with laughter as did everyone else. I did beat Esme, my eyes and cursing was way worse than hers. Emmett and Jasper finally let me go and I stood up and they jumped up, I walked into the bathroom, grabbed a bar of soap from under the sink and came back out. I held it out to Edward.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Edward asked taking the soap.

"Wash your mouth out." I said.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"I said wash your mouth out."

"No way." Edward said.

"Fine then you get no kisses from me till you do, I am not kissing you after that hoe did. I might get whore germs." I told him.

"But Bella." Edward started to complain.

"Not buts! Wash the whore out of your mouth or no kisses." All my siblings were waiting for him to wash his mouth.

"Fine." He grumbled then he stuck the soap in his mouth and grimaced at the taste. My sibling were rolling on the ground laughing. Edward spit the soap out and went and washed his mouth with water which just made bubbles until he spit again.

"Now your hoe free Edward." Rosalie joked once she got up off the ground, the rest followed. Edward glared at them. I got up and kissed him with so much passion and force we fell to the ground. Emmett and Jasper were hooting then you heard to loud smacks from there wives. I pulled us up and bit his shoulder, not releasing venom but to make teeth marks. Edward looked at me in disbelief.

"Mine." I stated.

"Always and forever." He murmured while kissing my cheek. "Jasper's turn to pick."

"Hmmm, I pick the…" Jasper started while looking around.

**A/N: WARNING Bella does not like bimbo's. Old ladies do not like Emmett when they get there grandson sent to the asylum. So did you like it!!**


	8. Merry go round of Midol

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight. _Sighs_**

"_Hmmm, I pick the…" Jasper started while looking around._

"Jasper, you can't be serious? Can you?" Edward complained, obviously knowing Jasper's choice.

" I pick the Merry-go-round." Jasper said. Alice, Rose, Edward and I groaned while Emmett stood there looking terrified.

"Jasper anything but the merry-go-round!" Emmett pleaded.

"Why do I feel fear coming off you like your about to be killed?" Jasper asked.

"I am terrified of carousals, ever since I was 8 I have been scared of them." Emmett admitted. We all held back laughter surprisingly.

"Just once Emmett, it's not bad" Alice said.

"No"

"It's fun." I said.

"No"

"You'll like it." Edward tried.

"No" Emmett said sounding like a little kid.

"It is nice." Jasper said.

"No."

"Go on or no sex for 3 months." Rose said. That cracked him.

"Rose! 3 months! Fine I'll go on." Emmett huffed. We walked over to the ride. A bunch of little kids were staring at us, a boy about 5 years old came up to Emmett.

"Aren't you to big for this ride?" the boy asked.

"Aren't you to small for anything?" Emmett mocked which earned him a smack on the back of his head from Alice. The boy ran to his mom who gave us a disapproving look.

We got on the ride. Edward got on a lion and I got on a unicorn next to him, Alice got on a bear and Jasper on a horse, Rosalie got on a cheetah and Emmett on a rabbit. The ride started and Emmett held on to his pole for dear life, making dents.

"Emmett you dickhead!" Rosalie yelled at vampire speed and Emmett loosened his grip.

"Please dear god, help me, don't let me die." Emmett started praying.

"Emmett!" Alice, Jasper, Rose, Edward, and I yelled in unison. Emmett stopped his praying. The ride was going in it's last circle.

"YAY! NO ONE MORE ROUND!" Jasper yelled like a little kid. The rest of us looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry the little kids emotions getting to me." The ride came to an end and we got off.

"Time to go home and tell mom and dad about our day." Rosalie sighed.

"Yeah but after Wal-Mart closes tonight we are going there." Alice chirped. The park closes in 30 minutes and it is 9:00 pm. So around ten we would be going to Wal-Mart. My family and I were walking to the exit when I saw the bimbo that made out with Edward. She had a cast on her nose. She stopped right in her tracks when she saw me.

"Why do I feel terror coming off someone?" Jasper asked in a scared voice. I walked over to the bimbo before anyone could stop me. She was frozen in her spot.

"Why hello there slut. I see you got a cast for your nose." I said once I reached her. Rose, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were staring at me, waiting for me to move so they could stop me, Alice on the other hand was smiling. I circled the bimbo.

"Yes after you hit me and I fell, my nose was shattered." The bimbo was scared. We gathered a crowd. I stopped once I got behind her and I put my mouth by her ear.

"You touch my husband again, and I _will kill_ you." I promised. I came in front of her and bent down so I was face to face with her. "Also I may suggest you clean your mouth so you get rid of your whore germs." Then I swiftly turned and walked back to my family. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward had there mouths hanging open while Alice was laughing.

"Did...you...see…how…scared…she…was?" Alice said between giggles. I chuckled and nodded.

"I thought she was going to have a panic attack." Jasper said while chuckling.

"Once again, damn sis!" Emmett boomed with laughter while he high-fived me.

"Bella, things never get old with you." Rose laughed. I walked up to Edward and kissed him.

"How did you like those apples?" I laughed my musical laugh.

"Bella, your amazing, I love you." Edward said before he bent down a kissed me again.

"I love you too." I said before he pulled me back in for another kiss. There was so much lust, passion and love going between us right now.

"OH MY GOD!! MAKE IT STOP!" Jasper yelled while he pulled at his hair. We pulled away but I stayed in his arms. The crowd looked at Jasper like he was crazy.

"Don't worry it's just his time of the month." Emmett said to the crowd and they laughed. Jasper glared at him.

"If YOU WANT TO LIVE I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP!" Jasper bellowed.

"One word Jasper." Emmett said in a song like voice. "Midol." Emmett smiled which started a new fit of laughter from the crowd.

"Emmett shut up or he'll kill you right here and blow our secret." Alice said at vampire speed.

"Sorry Jazz." Emmett apologized.

"We'll settle this at home." Jasper said once he was calm again. We all made our way through the crowd and out the gate on our way to the Volvo. It was the same seating arrangement as last time. Edward pulled out of the lot and sped off towards the house.

"Today was fun." I said.

"Yes but it's not over yet." Alice smiled " We still have Wal-Mart."

"What is so freaking important at Wal-Mart?" Rose asked getting annoyed.

"You'll see."

"Edward, I'm glad your not over protective anymore." I said to Edward.

"Yeah I am too, it's nice seeing you get mad and try to kill people who make a move on me."

"Me too."

"What?"

"I am glad too because I like seeing you try to kill guys that hit on me." I smiled.

"Oh, Bella, I love you."

"I love you too."

"We're still in the car you know." Rose said. "And for Jasper's sake, please stop."

"Sorry Jazz." Edward and I said in unison he nodded. We pulled into our new drive way. Time to tell Carlisle and Esme what happened today.

**A/N: So what did you think? Oh do you think Carlisle and Esme will take it. What do you think will happen at Wal-Mart?**


	9. Explanations

Don't own twilight

**Don't own twilight**

I got out of the car, so did everyone else. How would we explain the holy water kid, the Felix and Jane incident, the old lady, Jasper's mood swings, Emmett's ghostliness, Jasper getting excited on the go cart track, the coffin, Emmett's fear of carousals. How.

"Well, who will tell them all of the stuff today?" I asked.

"Emmett." Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward said in unison. I laughed.

"Ok Em, you get to tell them about, the holy water kid, the Felix and Jane incident, the old lady, Jasper's mood swings, your ghostliness, Jasper getting excited on the go cart track, the coffin, your fear of carousals, the bimbo, and the broken tea cups." I said in one breath.

"Aw! Man! Why me!" Emmett shouted. We walked into the house. "Carlisle! Esme!" Emmett shouted. They appeared on the bottom of the stairs.

"What Emmett?" They asked in unison.

"I was the chosen one, to tell you about today." Emmett muttered.

"Oh god." They said in unison again.

"We better sit down." Carlisle said. They sat on the loveseat, Emmett on the couch, while the rest of us just stood there.

"Ok were to begin ah ok!" Emmett said. "There was this kid who was crazy and called me a ghost and he kept throwing holy water on me and so he was sent to the asylum, after Bella and I turned invisible and played a prank on him where he threw holy water on me and I didn't show up, his dad sent him to the asylum." Emmett said.

"Ok, not as bad as last time. Go on." Esme said.

"Bella played a trick on two teenagers in the Powder house and she hid in a coffin with fangs and made the boy scream bloody murder and the girl piss herself, then we were on a ride called River Rapids, and the two teenagers got on with us, and there names are Felix, and his girlfriend Jane, they live in Volterra, Italy with there Uncle Alec who we didn't kill because he stayed behind to keep down the fort, so the teenagers came to look at Alec's family's gravestones because the supposedly were killed in a plane crash that happened here, There adopted." Emmett said in one breath.

"Oh god!" Carlisle shrieked like a girl, Esme hit his arm and Emmett continued.

"The holy water kid's grandma showed up and cursed me out then hit me with her purse and poured more water on me then ran off." Emmett said wincing at the memory.

"Wow, you kids." Esme said fanning herself.

"I'm not done yet." Emmett said. "Oh and Jasper has been having mood swings caused by Edward and Bella." Carlisle eyed Jasper, Jasper just shrugged. "And Jasper and Alice had sex on the go cart track in front of a lot of people."

"Ohhhkay did not need to know that." Carlisle and Esme said in unison. Emmett cleared his throat and continued.

"We broke the tea cups by going to fast, I am afraid of carousals, and Bella beat up a human." Emmett rapidly said.

"Bella! You did what now?" Carlisle yelled?

"This stupid bimbo made out with Edward so I threatened her and broke her nose, then I made Edward wash his mouth out with soap to get rid of the whore germs." I explained like it was obvious.

"I would do the same thing." Esme said.

"That is basically all that happened." Emmett said. "Oh and we are going to Wal-Mart after it closes for some reason." Emmett added.

"Ok kids, Esme and I are going hunting till tomorrow afternoon, be safe." Carlisle said as he went to the door.

"And Emmett, No parties, no bungee jumping, no lamp fights, no ice skating…"Esme listed some more things Emmett was not aloud to do then she went out into the Mercedes. Only 20 more minutes till we go to Wal-Mart. The door bell rang, Alice skipped over to get it, she opened the door and it was….

**Do you hate me? Cliffhanger I know! Review please!**


	10. WalMart

Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight**

_The door bell rang, Alice skipped over to get it, she opened the door and it was…._

The Denali Clan. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar. I had met them in the first year of my vampire life. Let's just say I like everyone but Tanya. The little slut was all over my husband. If she tried anything funny, I'll hurt her way worse than Bimbo 1. Tanya is Bimbo 2. "Come in." Alice said with a smile. Tanya walked in first, she had on a short skirt that barely covered the necessary parts and a very low cut tank top. I made a gagging noise when I saw her. That sent Emmett off. He was rolling on the floor laughing until Rose kicked him in the ribs. Then came in Irina, she had on dark jeans and a yellow shirt, plain to me. Then Kate came in wearing a dress that looked more like a shirt. Carmen came in with a tank top and shorts and Eleazar was wearing jeans and a shirt. Tanya walked over to were Edward and I were. She leaned forward smelling Edwards scent.

"Hello Edward." Tanya said in her baby voice. She kissed both of his cheeks. I snarled. Tanya backed up. "Isabella."

"Tanya." I spat. Edward had his hands on my shoulders. The rest of the Denali clan came in and sat down.

"So what do we owe this pleasure to?" I asked.

"We were just dropping by to say hello." Kate said.

"Well we were just leaving on our way out." Alice said.

"Ooh to wear?" Kate asked. I swear she is Alice's twin.

"Wal-Mart." Alice said.

"Not brand names?" Kate made a face.

"We are going after it closes, for some fun." Alice said.

"Care if we tag along?" Tanya asked.

"Nope, I don't mind, do you guys?" Alice asked looking at the rest of us.

"No." Rosalie said.

"Nope." Emmett said.

"No." Jasper said.

"No." Edward said.

"Yes, nothing with you Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, it's just that thing right there." I said while pointing to Tanya. "You all can come though, if she goes near my husband, I kick her ass." I added. We all got up and headed out. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I took the Volvo, while Alice, Jasper, Tanya, and Kate took the Porsche and Irina and Eleazar and Carmen rode in the trunks of the cars. Edward sped off to Wal-Mart with Alice right on his tail. We pulled up in the parking lot of Super Wal-Mart and got out. Alice and Emmett went to break all the video cameras. They came back out and motioned us to come in. We followed them inside. The store smelled like a bunch of sweat mixed in with wet dog.

"Ok everyone, we are going to play hide and seek, then trash the store before we leave." Alice said. "Emmett your first to count, everyone else go hide."

"One…Two…Three." Emmett started and we were off like a bat out off hell. Edward grabbed my hand and we ran to the baby clothes aisle. I heard Emmett say "Ready or not here I come." I dove in a stroller, and Edward in a bassinet. Hoping he wouldn't find us.

**Emmett's POV**

"Ready or not here I come." I called out. Hmm, who to look for first. I got it! Jasper. Hmm, where would he hide in Wal-Mart? I've got it again! The tampon aisle. I heard Edward chuckle from somewhere in the right corner. I tip toed over to the female aisle and sure enough, I found Irina. Wait? Then were was Jasper. I tagged Irina and yelled out "Irina's counting!" Then I ran to hide in electronics.

**Irina's POV**

Damn! He found me. Why did I have to hide in the tampon aisle? Why? I heard Edward chuckle from the right corner of the store. Hmm, I am going after, Rosalie. I snuck over to the right corner. Where the hell would Rosalie hide? Well any place that had a mirror that's for one. Aha! The dressing rooms! I heard Edward's chuckle come from a bassinet. I snuck up and crawled onto the stand and look in the bassinet and there was Edward. I grabbed his arm. "Edward's it!" I yelled then I dashed to hide.

**Edward's POV**

"How in the hell?" I asked. Bella laughed then she ran and hid somewhere. All I have to do is read someone's mind then I find them. How easy. I scanned there minds.

_Cheese, Cheese, Cheese-Emmett_

_Movies, Movies, Movies- Rosalie_

_Car parts, car parts- Alice_

_Edward, Edward, naked- Tanya _I shuddered.

_Clothes, Clothes, Clothes-Kate_

_Bathroom, Bathroom, Bathroom- Eleazar_

_Shoes, Shoes, Shoes-Irina_

_Wood, Wood, Wood-Carmen_

_Emotional Pills-Jasper. _Jasper's was the most obvious. So I quietly ran over to the emotional pills and I found Kate? Oh I get it, they are telling me where each other is. I grabbed Kate's arm and yelled. "Kate's it." Then I made a mad dash for the checkout lane.

**Kate's POV**

Alright who told where I was? Who would send Edward to emotional pills? Jasper. I am finding his gay ass and making him it. I ran to the bathroom. I kicked open each stall and I found Alice sitting on a toilet. I grabbed her arm and yelled "Alice is it!" Then I ran to clothing or so she thought.

**Alice's POV**

How didn't I see this coming? She decided to go after Jasper but found me instead. Hmm, Aha, Jasper is in the car parts. I'm coming honey. I thought. I ran to car parts and jumped on Jasper's back. "Jasper is it!" Then I ran off.

**Jasper POV**

Stupid future seeing vampire. Edward laughed. Stupid mind reading vampire. I ran to the food section because I felt major fear coming from there. I saw Carmen and grabbed her arm and yelled. "Carmen's it!" And I ran for the shoes section.

**Carmen's POV**

Damn Jasper and his emotion telling ness. If that hot dog would have looked normal I wouldn't have been scared. I heard Edward laugh. Fuck you I thought to him. "Carmen watch your language." Edward said from nowhere. I decided to find Rosalie. I ran to the clothing and saw hew shoes sticking out from a clothing rack. I grabbed her ankle and yelled. "Rosalie's it" Then I ran off to the makeup section.

**Rosalie's POV**

Damn, I got caught. Lets see who to find, who to find. Tanya? No. Bella? No. Eleazar? Yes. I ran to the outdoor area and saw Eleazar sitting in a lawn chair. I grabbed his neck and yelled. "Eleazar is it!" Then I ran for the tires.

**Eleazar's POV**

Dang. Caught by Rosalie. Who do I have to chose from. Tanya or Bella? I find Tanya, she doesn't have the power of invisibility. I ran to the sex toys section of the store and Tanya was there with a vibrator in her hand, massaging her arm. I grabbed her other arm and yelled. "Tanya's it!" Then I ran for the pool section.

**Tanya POV**

Great now I have to find Edward's slut of a wife. Edward growled. Ooh that's sexy. Edward shut up. I laughed my shrill laugh and ran towards the magazine section. I found Bella reading a magazine; she must have smelled me because she became invisible. "Damn!" I yelled. I followed her scent all the way to the paper towels when she became visible again. I grabbed her by the neck and yelled. "Bella's it." Then I dropped her. I was going to make her fight for Edward, but I didn't think of it due to his mind reading power. I ran to the food section.

**Bella POV(for rest of chapter)**

Damn, I was caught by a whore. It was obvious where Emmett was hiding so I ran to electronics and found Emmett playing a video game. I grabbed his arm and he jumped. "GAME OVER!" I yelled. Everyone came back to were we where in electronics. I saw Tanya trying to hold Edward's hand. "Tanya get away from my husband." I seethed. She just laughed and kissed beind his ear. Edward was trying to push her off. She made out with him right there! Bimbo 2 your dead. I ran at her and knocked her down. "Stay away from my husband, you whore." I yelled. Alice had her camera out taking a video, it must mean I win.

"Fight me bitch." Tanya snarled. I got off her and crouched. "Bring it." Tanya taunted.

"Oh it's been brought slut." I said. Then all of hell broke loose.


	11. The fight then damn

Disclaimer- Don't Own Twilight

Disclaimer- Don't Own Twilight. WARNING Fight scene.

"_Oh it's been brought slut." I said. Then all of hell broke loose._

I crouched as did Tanya. We began the dance. We circled each other. I became invisible and pounced on her. We fell into the glass case. I am glad they turned off the alarms. I jumped lightly to my feet and became visible again. I grabbed her by her blonde hair and threw her into the I-pod case. "What now bitch! What now!" I yelled. I saw that everyone was watching. I heard Emmett and Jasper.

"I put 1,000 on Bella." Emmett said.

"I have 1,000 on Tanya." Jasper said. Tanya used my distraction to her advantaged and pounced on me.

"Listen up, bitch." .Tanya snarled "Edward Cullen is mine. He always has been, and always will be. Got it?"

"Edward is my husband, even if I had stayed in Phoenix, he still would never want you." I hissed. I kneed her in the stomach and rolled us over, so that I was hovering over her. She kicked me back into the paper towels, I knocked the whole metal stand over. I jumped gracefully to my feet and we restarted the deadly dance. Tanya launched herself at me but I moved out of the way, letting her crash face first into the cleaning chemical stand, knocking it over. She snarled and ran up to Edward and kissed him full force on the lips. I let out a roar that would put anything on this earth to shame. The volume level of my roar broke all the glass in the store. I ran at Tanya and Edward at full speed. I knocked both of them to the ground. My mouth was full of venom. I bent over Tanya and said "Go to hell you slimly little bitch."

"Try to make me." Tanya retorted.

"Oh I will." I seethed. I lifted her by her hair and punched her with as much power as I had in my body. I heard a sick crack from her jaw. I dropped her. She fell lightly on her feet. I punched her again but harder this time in the ribs. She fell to the ground. This was my cue. I ripped her each of her fingers off and threw them every where then I tore her arms off and threw them all the way across the store. Then I ripped both of her legs off of her body and threw them the same way as I had her arms. Then I tore her torso up and sent it flying across the store. I then tore her head off and let it fall to the floor. "Fuck off." I snarled. I was breathing heavly. Emmett and my family were cheering while the rest of the Denali clan went to search for her body parts. I walked away from my family and into the shadows and I pinched the bridge of my nose. Jasper, sensing my distress sent huge clam waves towards me. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Now I know I don't want to mess with Bella." Emmett laughed but showed fear behind that laugh. Everyone laughed with him. Edward came over to me and sat on the ground by me.

"Sorry for knocking you down." I apologized. "But go get the soap, you know the drill." I laughed. Edward sighed and walked to the bathroom and came back with a bar of soap. He spit it out and ran over and kissed me full force. I kissed him back. Emmett cleared his throat and we stopped. I heard sirens in the distance. Oh shit. I looked over the store and it was destroyed.

"Alice?" I asked.

" Oh my god how did I not see this. We don't have time, we are going to have to go to jail." Alice said. Damn caught.


	12. Not good

Damn Caught

_Damn Caught. _**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Well, Tanya is still torn limb from limb, the store is destroyed, not much we can do." Emmett said.

"What if we say we came in and found two thieves and we stopped them but destroyed the store in the process?" Jasper suggested.

"But who will play the thief's?" Rosalie asked.

"Tanya!" I suggested to quickly. Emmett laughed. "and Irina?"

"Alice will it work?" Edward asked.

"No. We just have to be caught." She sighed.

"What about Tanya? She is still just limbs." Kate said.

"Aw, lets just light the bitch on fire and get rid of all our problems." I said menacing. My family and I busted out laughing while Kate just glared at me. "Don't like that idea do you Kate, fine then shove her up you ass." I laughed manically as did the rest of my family. Kate looked appalled that I would talk to her like that. Alice got a glazed look. She snapped out of it.

"Katrina, I would not do that if I were you." Alice warned.

"Well your not me." Kate laughed. Then Kate walked right up to Edward and made out with him. Damn! How many whores are going to make out with him. Before I could kick her ass, Edward roared.

"STOP FUCKING KISSING ME YOU WHORES!" Edward threw her off him. He rammed her into a shelf. "Go to hell you son of a mother fucking bitch!" He was ripping her arms off. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I AM HAPPILY MARRIED AND NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU KISS ME YOU'LL NEVER COMPARE TO HOW SEXY BELLA IS!" He ripped both her legs off. Then he tore her head off. I walked over to Edward and kissed him so passionately it knocked us to the ground.

"Go Eddie!" Emmett chanted then a very hard smack from Rose connected with the back of his head. "Ow." Emmett rubbed his head. Jasper cleared his throat and Edward and I got up. I just now noticed that the rest of the Denali clan were watching us.

"I'll pick up Kate." Irina sighed and ran to pick up her sister. The police sirens where right out the door. Three men came running in with guns.

"Put your hands above you head!" A tubby one yelled. We listened and put our hands above our heads. A scrawny officer came over with the hand cuffs. He put a pair on each of us, including Tanya who was now put together. Kate was stuffed in a box somewhere till she came out with her hands up also which she did. "Now follow us to the cars." The tubby one ordered. We listened to him, not wanting to blow our secret. He shoved us in the 3 police cars and sped off to the station.

"Dang, man, busted." Alice muttered. 30 minutes later we pulled up at the station. There wasn't enough cells so we got paired up. Alice, Rosalie and Kate in one cell, Jasper and Eleazar in another, Emmett and Irina in one, Carmen and Edward, Tanya and I in the last. Uh oh. I was stuck with Tanya. This could not be good.


	13. Moving again

BPOV

**BPOV. **_Uh oh. I was stuck with Tanya. This could not be good._

I walked to my cell with the devil itself. "Edward, if you do anything with Carmen, I will kill you." I called into the next cell. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised he hasn't cheated on you…yet. I mean, why stay with you. You're nothing special, just some trashy little girl he found. You mean nothing to him." Tanya sneered. It took all the control I had not to lunge at her and kill her.

"Bitch, don't you get it. Here I will use words your small brain can understand. My. Husband.Hates.You. Understand?" I said to her like she was stupid.

"You, Arg, fuck off." Tanya said, no good comeback.

"Hmm that's sad and petty. The bitch has no comeback." I laughed. Tanya hissed. "Shut up." Tanya listened. "You're a very good dog. You listen but you're still a mutt. And you know what? Edward hates trashy, smutty, moronic, bitchy, mutts." I said. Tanya looked appalled. "Lay down bitch." I laughed. "Good bitch, oops I mean dog."

"You know what? You're just some evil, ignorant, bitchy slut who needs a life." Tanya snarled.

"Well at least I'm not a prostitute like you!" I yelled. I heard Emmett and Jasper saying 'You got owned.' "And at least I have a man. I'm not some smutty, idiotic, sluty, bitchy, whoric, and some sleaze of a woman like you. And my breasts are real, not fake plastic bimbo breasts like yours." I snapped.

"Edward never really loved you! Why do you think he left in the first place? He was protecting you? Yeah right. He wanted you dead so he could be hoe free." Tanya snapped back. That's it! I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by her blonde hair and slammed her head against the brick wall. Then I threw her into the metal bars. The officer came at me with his gun.

"Put the bimbo…sorry I mean lady down now." He instructed me. I didn't listen. I picked her up and threw her against the bars again, this time making them bend. Then next thing that happened was unexpected. The officer shot at me and if bounced off my skin. Damn. "What the hell are you?" The officer stuttered.

"Shit! Guy's I think we need a get out of jail free card." I said. I broke the bars to my cell and dragged Tanya out by her hair. I punched the officer in the face. "They'll think he's crazy when he wakes up." I explained to my family and the Denali. Kate had a murderous glare. "What, don't you like my new handbag? I bought it at Ala De Slut." I said. My family bursted out laughing, while the whole Denali clan glared at me. "Don't even try attacking, I'll kill you all in a minute." The Denali clan backed off.

"We better be leaving." Alice said. Emmett was about to break one of the walls.

"Wait! I want to do it!" I said. Emmett backed up and I picked Tanya up like a potato sack and banged her against the wall till there was a hold. I dropped her to the ground. She was a porcelain doll compared to me. "You've been a bad handbag." I said to Tanya, who was getting up. Then I stepped out of the hole. Edward followed. He kissed me. I grazed my tongue over his bottom lip and I was about to enter but out of the corner of my eye I saw Tanya running towards us. I sidestepped at the last second, letting her crash into her car. My family and I got in the cars we brought and drove them home.

"We have to move again. Thanks Bella." Emmett joked once we got home.

"It was worth it." I smiled a toothy smiled at him. And it was worth it.


	14. Join or Die

BPOV

**BPOV.**

It was around 2 am when the doorbell rang again. Alice answered and the Denali clan came into the house. I immediately jumped up and sat on Edward's lap. Tanya glared at me. I turned and kissed Edward passionately. Tanya snarled, as did Kate, and Irina. Carmen and Eleazar sat down together on the sofa. Tanya came up to Edward and gave him a hug with me sitting right there, Kate followed her lead. I snarled. "When will you get it through your stupid brain that Edward does not want you." I hissed to them. Tanya flipped me off. "Stick it in your juice box and suck it." I snarled.

"I rather have Edward in my juice box." Tanya winked at Edward. Rosalie and Alice snarled. Tanya looked at them. "What it's true, he's probably long and juicy." I pounced on Tanya. Kate pulled me off her. I punched Kate in the face and she fell to the ground. Emmett knocked me down in mid-flight.

"Not worth it Bella." Emmett whispered while holding me back. Tanya smiled. She walked up to Edward and gave him a lap dance. Kate got up and joined her. Emmett was struggling to keep me there. Then they both made out with him, Edward was trying to push them off. "It's worth it." Emmett said then he let go of me. I smiled at him then I ran towards Tanya and Kate. I pulled both of them off of Edward by their hair. I held them down. "Rose, Alice, Jasper, guard Edward so these sluts don't come near him please." I said. Rosalie and Alice moved to block Edward. Alice turned and saw Irina making out with Jasper and Jasper shoving her off but she keeps coming back.

"IRINA!" Alice screamed. Irina looked at Alice then she kissed Jasper again. Alice ran and pounced on her. Kate used my distraction and she slipped out from under me. Tanya was punching me. I hit her in the eye. I pulled her up by her hair. I pulled extra hard on her hair and some came out. Tanya got out of my grip and she rammed me into a wall, making a hole. I hit the ground hard and Tanya pounced on me. I kicked her off and jumped up. I ran Tanya outside. I saw Alice and Irina outside. I threw Tanya about 50 miles into the forest. Then I ran back inside. I saw Kate all over Emmett. Rosalie was in the kitchen. I ran in the kitchen.

"Rose, Kate's all over Emmett." I said. Rosalie screamed an ear shattering scream. Her eyes went pitch black. Rosalie ran into the living room and threw Kate off Emmett and into the forest with Tanya. Someone tackled me from behind. I saw Tanya. I flipped over under her. I brought my knees up to my chest and I flipped her over me. I jumped up and put my foot on her throat. "You and your succubus sisters need to leave my husband and brothers alone." I hissed. Tanya grabbed my foot and threw me into the forest. I crashed into 5 trees, snapping each of them. I ran back as fast as I could and I saw Tanya trying to pull down Edward's pants and Kate and Rosalie fighting. I ran and grabbed Tanya by her hair. I swung her over my head and back. I did that about ten times. Then I grabbed her arm and ripped it off. She kicked me in the stomach. I put the arm down by my feet. Tanya kicked me in the ribs, sending me back inside. I stood up and looked over my shoulder, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett each had video cameras. I flipped the camera's off. Jasper went outside to film Alice. Edward and Emmett stayed inside. Tanya came in.

"Edward be sure to get my good side." Tanya winked.

"You have none." Edward said. I laughed and ripped Tanya's other arm off I dropped it with her other arm.

"How you like that pain Tanya?" I sneered. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders. I spun around and hurled her into the forest, even farther than last time. I looked around and saw Rosalie being sent into the forest. I ran up to Edward and I's room and I got in the bedside drawer. I pulled out 3 knifes that I made. They are made out of vampire venom and it can penetrate vampire's skin. I held them in my hand. Rosalie was just coming back inside. I tossed her one and she smiled at me, then she turned towards Kate with a murderous smile. I ran outside and handed one to Alice, she smiled also then she stabbed Irina in the chest with it. Irina cried out in pain. I had the next knife hidden in my palm. Tanya came crashing into me and I let her knock me to the ground. I pulled my arm out from under me and stabbed her in her back. She screamed out in pain. I stabbed her at human speed to make it worse. I flipped her off me and I ripped her to shreds. "Hey Rose, toss me a liter." I said to Rose.

"What!" Carmen and Eleazar yelled in unison.

"Yes, I am sick of her and I am going to burn the bitch. No stopping me. You can join our coven if Rosalie and Alice kill the others, or you can die with them." I said plainly.

"We'll join your coven." Carmen and Eleazar said. I picked up Tanya's body parts and took her outside. I lit her on fire. The black smoke flew high in the air. I walked back inside as Alice and Rosalie threw Kate and Irina in the fire. Finally the bitches are gone. I came back in and Edward had just saved the video.

"We'll have to move, so Carmen and Eleazar, you will also if you're with our coven." Jasper said. I sat on Edward's lap but he ran me upstairs. We didn't come out till late next morning.


	15. Punishment

BPOV

BPOV

Edward and I came out of our room the next morning or should I say late morning. I took a look at the house and it was destroyed. I'm surprised it didn't cave in with as many holes in the wall it had. Carmen and Eleazar were sitting on the window sill. "Hey guys, we might was to clean up before Esme gets home or else we will all be dead." I said. The family all came rushing out of nowhere. We all moved at vampire speed to clean the house. I grabbed some drywall from the basement and fixed up the walls. Emmett was carrying in a glass window to replace the broken one. Jasper was replacing the coffee table, Alice was replacing pictures on the wall. Edward was picking up the knives. Rosalie was picking up stuff off the floor. Within 10 minutes the house looked perfect again. I sighed and flopped down on the couch. Edward came over and lifted me up then sat down with me in his lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder and absentmindedly traced his gorgeous face. Carlisle and Esme would be home in a two hours. I am not sure how long I sat their gazing at Edward's face but soon I heard Rosalie scream.

"DAMN THAT BITCH TO HELL!" Rosalie screamed an ear shattering scream. I got up and flew upstairs to Rosalie's and Emmett's bedroom. I went in their walk in closet. Rosalie was staring at her shoes.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked.

"One of those bitches took my shoes with them to hell!" Rose shrieked.

"What pair?" I asked.

"My Jimmy Choo red leather boots!" Rose exclaimed. I patted her back. "I am going to their house in Denali and taking their shoes!" Rose exclaimed before running and climbing in her BMW. She sped off towards Alaska. I ran back downstairs and sat in Edward's lap.

"What was that about?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Like you don't know." I laughed. Edward chuckled. "Rose said someone stole her Jimmy Choo boots." I explained.

"Not just any Jimmy Choo boots! Red leather!" Alice said from the kitchen. I laughed at my exuberant pixie like sister. I heard the slightest sound of foot steps in the distance. "Carlisle and Esme will be here in one minute." Alice stated while coming back in the living room and sitting besides Edward and I.

"What do we tell them about Carmen and Eleazar?" I asked.

"Maybe we could hide them?" Emmett said while looking up from some war game he was playing with Jasper.

"Wouldn't work, I guess we tell them the truth." Alice sighed.

"That would be?" Edward asked.

"That Kate, Irina, and Tanya were killed by werewolves in Alaska." Alice smiled.

"I think they saw the smoke." Jasper murmured, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well, we can say we started a bonfire." Alice suggested.

"I'll tell them." I said.

"Tell us what?" Esme said coming in the door.

"That Tanya, Kate, and Irina died." I faked a sniffle. Alice and Edward held back laughter.

"Oh my gosh how?" Esme asked, worry filling her tone. Yes they bought it!

"They were murdered by werewolves in Alaska." I sniffed, while Edward rubbed my back.

"Oh my! That's terrible! Carmen and Eleazar can join us." Esme said sadly.

"I already asked them, they will." I said while forcing a dry sob out. Carmen and Eleazar pretended to dry sob on the window sill.

"Why was there smoke last night?" Carlisle asked.

"We started a bonfire in there memory." I sighed. Esme sighed and sat on the loveseat with Carlisle. Rosalie pulled up.

"I am glad we killed those sluts, they had some nice things." Rosalie said once she entered the house.

"You what!" Esme yelled. I winced.

"Uh oh. I think I might of fed off a drugged animal." Rosalie said while putting her forearm to her forehead, then she fake fainted. Carlisle rushed over to her.

"Nice try Rosalie but you need to tell your mother what happened." Carlisle said as he dragged Rosalie up by her arm.

"Explain now young lady." Esme said while taping her foot on the ground.

"Why don't we show you the videos?" Emmett suggested. Rosalie hissed at Emmett.

"Emmett, show us the videos." Esme demanded. Jasper turned off the game and went to sit with Alice. Emmett jumped up and came back with three video tapes. He put the one that said Wal-Mart catastrophe in. What! He recorded that! Oh my god Emmett is a dead vampire walking. No pun intended. The screen went black then the inside of the store appeared. It showed Emmett running around trying to find somebody, then he found Irina, then it showed Irina searching and she found Edward. Then it showed Edward searching and he found Kate. Then it showed Kate searching and she found Alice. Then it showed Alice finding Jasper. Then Jasper finding Carmen. Then Carmen finding Rosalie, then Rosalie finding Eleazar, then Eleazar finding Tanya and Tanya finding Bella. Then Bella finding Emmett. The screen went black and white letters appeared. The fight. _Tanya trying to hold Edward's hand, Bella said something and She just laughed and kissed behind his ear. Edward was trying to push her off. Tanya made out with Edward. Bella ran at her and knocked her down. Bella got off and crouched as did Tanya. Then they fought. Then screen went blank again after Tanya was ripped to pieces. You could hear sirens. Then Kate was ripped to pieces. Then the police came in and arrested everyone. The video showed the ride in the cop cars. Then it went black. _Emmett popped out that video and put in another labeled. Rosalie's Fight. _The video showed Kate kissing Emmett then Bella running into the kitchen and Rosalie running back and pulling Kate off Emmett and throwing her into the forest. Then Kate came back and Rosalie pounced on her. Then Rosalie went flying into the forest. Then it showed Bella tossing Rosalie a knife and Rosalie killing Kate. It ended when Rosalie threw her in the fire. _The screen went black and Emmett pulled that video out and put one labeled Alice's Fight in. _It started with Alice moving to block Edward but turning around and pulling Irina off Jasper. Alice pounced on Irina. Alice's tiny fists were punching her face. Then Irina kicked Alice off and they went outside. Alice was pinning her and dodging quickly. Then it showed Bella handing her a knife. Alice stabbed Irina and Irina cried out in pain. Then it showed Alice throwing her into the fire. _The screen went black and Emmett put in my video. _It started with Emmett having to knock Bella down in mid flight. Then Tanya and Kate giving Edward a lap dance. Then making out with him. Emmett let go of Bella. Bella pulled both of them off Edward and held them down. Bella was watching Alice's fight and Kate slipped out from under her. Tanya was punching Bella and Bella hit Tanya in the eye. Bella pulled out some of Tanya's hair then went flying into a wall. Bella got up and threw Tanya into the forest. Tanya came back and jumped on Bella. Bella kneed her off and threw her twice as far into the forest. Then Bella disappeared and came back with three knives. She handed one to Rosalie and one to Alice. Tanya came back and pounced on Bella then Bella stabbed her and ripped her to shreds. Bella asked Rosalie for a liter and Carmen and Eleazar freaked. Bella told them join or die and they joined. Then Bella threw Tanya in the fire and the screen went black._ Esme and Carlisle sat there with open mouths. Esme was the first to speak. "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you are all grounded for 3 months!" Esme yelled. Rose, Alice, and I cringed at the sound of our full names but we nodded. "That means no shopping, no mirrors, no sex, no online shopping, no television shopping, the only place your aloud to go is hunting." Esme said. Rose, Alice and I opened our mouths to protest but quickly shut them when Esme glared at us.

"Oh and Mom, we have to move." Emmett smiled.

"What?" Esme asked.

"Bella beat up Tanya in the station and then knocked the officer out." Emmett smiled.

"Dipshit!" I hissed. "You know our punishment mean you get no sex either right?" I hissed at Emmett.

"What!" Emmett, Jasper, and Edward yelled in unison.

"Yes, as part of the girls punishment, that means no sex at all for three months. If I find out you break that punishment, you will regret it." Esme growled then walked away to the kitchen. Carlisle nodded and went to his study.

"Thanks a lot Emmett." Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and I growled in unison. Emmett backed up against a wall.

"You'll be lucky if we don't kill you next." Alice taunted. Emmett gulped. Then Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and I ran into the forest to plan our revenge.


	16. Revenge

BPOV

BPOV

_Then Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and I ran into the forest to plan our revenge._

We all sat down in the clearing about 45 miles away from home. "What should we do to Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"I dunno." Alice said.

"Maybe no video games?" Edward suggested. I shook my head.

"Has to be worse." I said.

"No wrestling, bad puns, sex jokes, tv, jeep?" Rosalie suggest. I shook my head when I suddenly got an idea.

"I got it!" I shouted, startling them all.

"What?" Rosalie asked. I filled them in on my plan and we agreed to do it tonight.

"Ok so you all say you're going hunting but I will make you invisible and we'll scare the crap out of him." I said. We all bumped fists. We slowly walked home. Emmett was watching _The Real World_ on TV. "Hey Emmett." I smiled an evil smile at him. Emmett jumped and then came back with a thud. I laughed at his silliness. "Bye Em." I said then I ran outback with the family. Rosalie had filled in Carmen and Eleazar. We spent the rest of the day in anticipation. It was finally Twilight. Time to put the plan in action. Edward and I came back in the house with everyone.

"We are going to see a movie, be back later." Edward said. Before we walked out the door everyone else said they were going hunting. "Em, stay here to let us in. I lost my keys and Bella's got flushed down the toilet." Edward said

"Why me." Emmett complained then we all ran out the door and into the woods.

"Ok guys, I'll go get him and you just circle the house, cover your tracks." I said then I ran off towards Forks Asylum. I came to a stop at the entrance and I became invisible. I broke the lock and snuck in. I looked in each window and finally saw Eugene. I opened his door and covered his mouth so he didn't scream. I became visible again. "Listen, you know the big guy at the park?" I asked; Eugene nodded. "Well, my family and I are getting revenge and we need your help."

"I'd love to help." Eugene said. I picked him up and made us invisible again. I ran back to the house. I made everyone invisible.

"Eugene, be quiet and only make noise when I pinch your arm." I said. Eugene nodded and we all entered the house. Emmett was sitting on the couch lazily and watching TV. Good he didn't hear us enter. I pinched Eugene's arm and he squawked. Making Emmett jump. I ran up to Emmett standing form and pinched Eugene.

"The boogieman is here." Eugene said in an ominous voice. The others were making furniture move around. I set Eugene down and he pants Emmett. Emmett jumped out of his pants and ran upstairs. I chased him with a lamp. Emmett was screaming like a girl. I hit him over the head and he let out an ear shattering scream. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I closed my eyes and pulled off his shirt and boxers. I bumped into Jasper and he had a video camera. I had Edward and Esme seal off Emmett's room. Emmett couldn't get clothes. All the doors were blocked. Eugene put the final piece in play when he kicked Emmett in the groin. Emmett fell to the floor in pain.

"Ghost I am sorry! Please don't eat me! I don't taste good honestly! I tried myself once! It taste like skunk!" Emmett cried out. I laughed and made all of us visible. We were rolling around laughing. "Not funny!" Emmett screamed and tried to cover himself. That only made us laugh harder. I had Carmen carry Eugene back to the asylum.

"Now Emmett; What did you learn?" I asked.

"Don't mess with Bella, Rosalie, or Alice. You get in trouble." Emmett said.

"Very good." I said to him like he was a student. I laughed once more before adding the video of him to YouTube. Revenge is sweet!


	17. Really extra important! but not over

Hey, I need a really good artist

Hey, I need a really good artist. You see, I want to make some icons and stuff for some of my stories. I really need and want this. Since my email was hacked it doesn't work so to respond to this add me to DocX or review on Uh oh. Thanks a million!

GVE!


	18. Rewarding

I don't own Twilight

**I don't own Twilight!**

It was the final day of our punishment. The sexual frustration level in this house was going overboard. Jasper and all his lusty feelings being sent out everywhere. Carmen and Eleazar flaunting their sexual vibes all the time. Esme and Carlisle saying things to remind us of what we lost. We are all on wits end. Esme even added that we can't masturbate to solve our problems! How unfair! I sat on the far end of the couch with Emmett next to me, Jasper next to him, and Rosalie next to Jasper. "I am glad this punishment is almost over." Emmett sighed loudly.

"Then I can finally have my way with Edward tonight." I said dreamily. Jasper groaned. I stifled a giggle with a cough. I had an idea. It must have passed onto Rosalie because we glanced at each other then took off like a bat out of hell into the woods. We ran about 50 miles away from our new home. We stopped in a small clearing.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Cool." Rosalie said. I laughed. We spent a whole 2 hours planning. It was fun spending time with Rose. We walked back into the house like nothing happened.

"Where have you two been?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Hunting."

"In the woods." Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"We were hunting in the woods." I said. Jasper nodded and went back to reading a civil war book. Rose and I ran upstairs to find Alice. She was in her room rearranging her clothes.

"Alice?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'll help." Alice smiled. 'Video camera. Everyone in the room.' Alice mouthed. I covered my mouth with my hands to keep from laughing. We all got changed into short shorts, and tank tops. We walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked.

"To rent some movies for tonight." Alice smiled perkily. Carlisle nodded and we ran out to the Porsche. Alice drove to a blockbuster and we rented some movies. We went to the mall next. It was 7 when we left the mall. I opened the front door cautiously. Alice and Rose glided inside.

"Everyone! Movie night! Get down here!" Rosalie yelled. Soon the whole family was sitting in the living room. I sat on one end of the couch, Rosalie on the other, Jasper sat by Rosalie, and Emmett sat by me. Alice pulled out the movie.

"We are watching Brokeback Mountain." Alice announced. The boys groaned. Alice giggled and put it in. About halfway through the movie I glanced at Rose through the corner of my eye. She nodded slightly. Alice also nodded slightly. Then the three of us started sending off tons and gallons of lust towards Jasper and Emmett. You could see that they were 'excited.' I kept sending off lust. Jasper moved his hand and set it bluntly on Emmett's knee. Emmett moaned. Wow, the lust must be working. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar were staring at them. Rosalie filled in Edward through her mind. Edward smirked and sent off lust with us. Jasper growled and pounced on Emmett. Jasper captured Emmett's lips with his own while Emmett fought to get him off. Alice was hysterically video taping it. Jasper grazed Emmett's bottom lip with his tongue. Emmett shoved him onto the floor.

"What the hell Jasper! What the hell was that! Why'd you fucking eat my lips?!" Emmett yelled. Jasper was embarrassed and confused. I couldn't contain it anymore. I bursted out laughing. Rose and Edward joined in.

"Jazzy, I didn't know you like Emmett more than me." Alice said in a hurt voice. Jasper was at her side in an instant.

"Alice, honey, I didn't mean it. There was just so much lust. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you and only you." Jasper said rapidly. Alice started giggling manically.

"Got you!" Alice giggled. Jasper was shocked. He sent it to all of us. The laughter stopped immediately.

"You're hurting my feelings." Emmett broke down dry sobbing. Rosalie was rubbing his back.

"It's ok Em. We are sorry. So so sorry." Rosalie cooed in his ear.

"Gosh Emmett, you are so emo." Jasper said in s disgusted voice.

"Says the emotional controller." I muttered. Jasper glared at me and I placed a smug smile on my lips. Emmett bursted out laughing. "Well if we can stop this. We have other movies to watch." I said.

"Yes mom." Emmett sneered. I laughed and place another movie in. Soon all the movies were watched. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I were all on the edges of our seats. The clock said 11:57.

"We call the kitchen." Emmett announced.

"Study!" I called.

"Roof!" Jasper yelled. We all raised our eyebrows at him, including Alice. "Fine, Volvo!" Jasper yelled. Edward growled fiercely at him. "Porsche?" Alice nodded.

11:58.

I bounced my legs in my seat. I tapped my fingers along the leather couch. Almost time.

11:59.

Alice and Emmett were literally bouncing in there seats. Rosalie was adjusting her bra. Edward was humming a song that I could make out as 'Love in this club.' By Usher.

"..2.1!" Alice yelled. We all took off with our mates in various directions. Edward and I got right into it. I continued for the rest of the night. Punishments are no fun, but the reward after them is so much better!


	19. My dad passed away AN

I have bad news. My dad died in his sleep last night. I will be off for a few days. Planning the funeral with my brother, Steve and such. Now I don't have a mom or dad and I'm 19. I will try and post in a few days maybe.

Thank you

Golden Vampire Eyes


	20. I'm back

I would like to thank all of my amazing reviewers for the sympathy. The funeral went as well as a funeral could. We held car washes and stuff to get money. I am doing alright. Just missing my father. I will be back to writing soon. Love you all.

GVE


	21. IMPORTANT!

I know you were all expecting a chapter, and I'm sorry, but this is an important AN.

This is really important.

Ok, I came up with a crazy idea to make a freewebs account and do FANFICTION AWARDS FOR TWILIGHT!

Here's how it works.

You will need to be a member of to send in any nominees.

You must include the name of the story, the author, the category, and the link to the story.

I will contact the author, letting them know what their story has been submitted for.

I will post a poll on my profile to vote for the winners, and I will tell you here.

The link to the site will be placed at the top of my profile, before anything else.

Contact me in a PM with you nominees info.

Thank you.


End file.
